Conventional backplane messaging schemes for exchanging messages among processors within a network utilizing a shared memory interconnect (bus) require a processor that wants to send a message (data packet) using the bus to request an empty buffer from the remote computer board processor, then transfer the data packet, and finally to notify the remote computer board processor of the arrival of the data packet. The overhead involved in this form of handshake for buffer allocation/de-allocation can significantly affect network performance.